


Was Blind But Now I See (the Things Unsaid Remix)

by Iambic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel sees more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was Blind But Now I See (the Things Unsaid Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [History and Words Left Unspoken](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/192798.html) by emmademarais for remixthedrabble.

The moment Uriel knows it to be over he shuts his eyes, even before Anna demands it. He could try to retrieve the grace before Anna recovers it, true. He might succeed. His orders were never to fight her, though, merely to kill her. Anna the human, he could kill. Humans he hates. To see her clothed in their form, not borrowed but grown, stirs a wrath Lucifer would applaud in him. To see her kissing that human, the righteous man that Michael sent for -- that makes him ill.

But Anna was once his commander, and she led him not astray. Uriel doesn't wish to harm her. He does what he's told because in the end he knows who will really win out.

Light flares against his eyelids, and he knows that when it dims she will be gone. He opens his eyes, and sees -- Castiel, eyes wide in what can only be awe. Castiel still sees beauty in the world. In humans. In Anna. But give him time, and he'll see. Uriel has witnessed the fall of the pure. He knows how he can replicate it.

No one, not even an angel, can close his eyes forever.


End file.
